


Reinhardt's Forgiveness

by orphan_account



Category: overwatch
Genre: Cute, but I'm posting it here, not really a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A written account of an encounter with an enemy Reinhardt while I was playing Overwatch.





	

Me and my friend Doc were playing OverWatch, the match was on the Volskaya Industries map. We were on the attacking team. Doc and I had decided to attempt to befriend the enemy team for no particular reason.  
Half way through all but Widowmaker, Junkrat, and D.va had expected us as friendly.  
The still hostile Widowmaker relentlessly killed us over and over despite our friendly 'hellos'. In retaliation Doc had started killing Widowmaker in defense, the Reinhardt did not like this as the widow was still his teammate, so he began attacking her.   
Once when Widowmaker was attacking Doc, she had them backed into a little health pack nook. Reinhardt was protecting the Widow with his shield. I, as McCree threw a flash bang to stop Widowmaker, but her health was low and it killed her by accident. I immediately felt bad about the accidental murder so I crouched with my head down in an attempt to show Rein I hadn't meant it. Reinhardt quickly finished killing Doc the turned to me, he charged. Luckily   
I managed to survive being pushed halfway cross the map. So when I was free I again crouched in front of him with my head down and said "much obliged"  
He said nothing but I could tell he forgave me. Silently he turned and run of into battle, sparing my life.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't much or an actual fic but it's my first work on here! I plan on trying to write a Reaper76 fluff soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
